User talk:Monkeypolice188
}}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" !colspan=3 style="text-align:center; border-radius:45px; background-color:black; color: white;"|Rules |- |style="width:100%;text-align:left; color:white;"| *Please create a new section, with an appropriate heading and use the signature button (~~~~) to sign off your message. *Curse words are permitted, however using them in offensive or harassing messages will result in a block. *Off-topic messages will be ignored. *'Important': Keep in mind that conversations started on my talk page will be responded to, on my talk page. This is to keep track of conversations. **When I start a conversation on another user's talk page, whether they choose reply on my talk page or not, I will continue to reply on their talk page. **''Fandom Staff'' will be notified of replies - This is to bump important information between Administrators of the GTA Wiki and Fandom Staff. I cannot afford to spend time reminding everyone of replies, so please make sure you check yourself, or check the latest activity. You can also use the "Last Edited By" display below. |} }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" !colspan=3 style="text-align:center; border-radius:45px; background-color:black; color: white;"|Archives |- |style="width:100%;text-align:left; color:white;"| |} |} Signature: Monk Talk 18:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- RE: Vehicle Weapons Yeah. It's actually a test to see how it looks and to reorder the messy texts I've made, but still can't get a proper way to display these weapons. I'm also considering to reduce the lists by "universes" (2D, 3D and HD) rather than individual games, though it's a conflicting change (maybe the HD games should stay separated?). Yeah, heard a lot about that Discord thing, but never tried it. If things are fine, i'll consider that. XD BTW, did you see my summary on Festival Bus? "Bus Classic" is a good name for a civilian, basic version of these two buses. Holy cow XD -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 19:24, August 26, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry, didn't know you messaged me. Well, didn't been thinking about that for a while. Let me check. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 17:38, September 9, 2018 (UTC) :Now what? Any guidance? I'm lost XD -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 17:49, September 9, 2018 (UTC) ::You might not be able to type any message for 10 minutes, automatic verifications shizzle. Anyway, welcome to Discord. The place where we talk about the wiki, improvements, suggestions, etc. Its split into different "channels" which can be seen on the left. Each channel has a different purpose; general for "general" discussion. In the middle is the chatroom for the channel you're in, and on the right are the members of the server. Some channels are limited to certain users, and the right pane will reflect who can see and/or type in that channel. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 17:57, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Possible edit regarding the the engines of the GTA V Cargo Plane? I just wonder if it is necessary to add one fact regarding jet engines in the article of the Cargo Plane; in real life low bypass jet engines always generate louder noise than high bypass jet engines- and the Cargo Plane seems to have low bypass type, yet is quieter than other aircraft with high bypass jet engines (eg: Jet, Shamal, Nimbus etc). Anyy thoughts on this? I am looking forward to hear if it is necessary to make such an edit. TransportFan2014 (talk) 10:43, August 27, 2018 (UTC)TransportFan2014 Taipan Apologies for the very late response as I just noticed your message on my talk page and must have overlooked the notification for it. Around the time of the edit I was going off Broughy's video on the fastest supercars on a straight track. The Taipan and the XXR were among the slowest supercars due to an unfixed bug. I haven't seen one of Broughy's more recent videos on supercars but I'll guess it's safe to assume both of these cars speed bugs have long since been fixed. Nonstopmaximum (talk) 18:43, August 29, 2018 (UTC)Nonstopmaximum RE: Yo Hi Guy. Sorry for my inactivity on there. I've not had a lot of free time at present as I've been on a course studying for the past three weeks, and generally I'm sort of here, there and everywhere. That course has finished now so I'll try and drop into Discord from now on when I get the chance. :) Sam Talk 22:40, September 14, 2018 (UTC) New question Hey man, noticed you have undone what I have corrected about the Oppressor MK2, can you give me a reason for that? Smirdaliuspigmenas (talk) 07:47, September 18, 2018 (UTC) :Although what you wrote was partially correct, the boost doesn't fully charge unless the player actually slows down, letting go of the accelerator gives the boost a slight recharge but otherwise doesn't fully recharge the boost until the speed has rapidly reduced. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 11:10, September 18, 2018 (UTC) :So why completely remove my change instead of writing that both releasing acceleration and slowing down works, just at different rates? Also, countermeasures work when stationary, just not on the ground. Smirdaliuspigmenas (talk) 13:44, September 18, 2018 (UTC) ::On a second note, I've re-tested the boost system and can confirm you were indeed correct. I never recalled it behaving like that until I looked for it, so I apologise for reverting the edit, I will add it back. Thank you, and happy editing! |Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 15:18, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Banshee Price Can I ask why the Banshee Topless is more? It shows $105,000 for both on Legendary Motorsport (You would have to check this on PC as I can only check PS4) CelticDragon0 (talk) 12:52, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Congrats Hey Monk. Pretty late but congrats on reaching 40,000 edits. You definitely have the most edits in this wiki's history haha. With Red Dead Redemption II coming out this month I will likely be more active on Wikia for a while again so maybe I'll see you around. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 23:38, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Drones Yo, buddy. What's up? Probably is a bit late to ask something like this, but it was bugging me off for a bit. Some time prior to the After Hours updatr, there were leaked renders from that-guy-from-Twitter about the vehicles, assets and stuff like that. The point is, there was the typical quad-rotor drone and two devices that seemed vague, you know what I'm saying? :One is a drone with a helicopter shape, similar to the Black Hornet micro UAV. *The other is literally a sphere with small wings and antenna, which seemed a bit "futuristic". My questions: Are those two drones existent as alternatives for the Terrorbyte? Enemy drones from any of the Client Jobs? Part of a scenario? Or something else? I always have those doubts but doesn't matter if you are unaware of everything I said lol. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 03:43, October 7, 2018 (UTC) :Nevermind. Probably it is already noted somewhere on the web, but I must find it to solve my own questions haha. Thanks anyway. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 03:11, October 13, 2018 (UTC) ::They just appear as static models inside the Terrobyte. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:17, October 13, 2018 (UTC) :::Ooh, I see. Kinda strange to have three props, yet you only use one for the functional one. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 03:35, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Hey Monk, Regarding my recent edits where I added colours to LCS mission objectives, I just wanted to ask if it would actually be better to put the objectives in the mission infobox rather than in a separate section. I'm starting to get confused about whether to put them there or not, so please let me know when possible. Doritos9965 (talk) 10:15, October 21, 2018 (UTC)